Ghost
by pamelacatskilldonahue
Summary: Zalgo and Pamela get the perfect present. ZalgoxOC oneshot OOC Zalgo


Everyone was downstairs watching T.V when it came to your mind..."Sir Zalgo when is your birthday?" you asked, as Zalgo only shrugged and started to think. "I don't remembe... I was born so long ago." you flinched at his many voices and looked at him with your usual innocent look, which made everyone even the most hardcore killers say "Aww~!"

"Why dont't we make abirthday party for you sir Zalgo?" you asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure..." his voices sounded smoothly calm, you smiled brightly and ran outside to your old home and took all of your old birthday suplies.

You ran back to the Creepypasta house, putting the suplies down you said "Slendy, please go help Zalgo find a suit and the rest help me with the decoration!" you had a big smile on your face and you were giggling. "Let us go Zalgo." Slender said with a saigh, when both went upstairs everyone else helped with the decoration...

The cake was made from Pinkamenaso you had to help her because she usually would put in the mixture body organs but you did allow her to add only a little blood.

After what seemed like an hour, Slender and Zalgo walked downstairs and they both were in shock from the much effort you had put only to make a birthday party. "SUPRISE!" everyone shouted and you giggled at the suprised face of your boss. Everyone were having fun, only you are sitting on the couch wearing the clothes when you first met Zalgo...

_~Flash Back~_

You were running down the streets because you were late for work. You worked as a birthday planner, this time the suprise was for a 17 year old guy and he wanted the party to be more bar themed. When you reached the place your clothes were more...sluttier than before.

The buttons of your shirt had almost fallen off which made your chest almost to be exposed, your leathere black mini skirt was ripped on the left side making your tight show with the side of your black laces panties, (too much black? XP) as you walked in all the boy there were...dead.

The tempeture was ice cold, you held your elbows. As you were walking around the house you stopped when you saw a dark figure stand there.

You froze with fear when the figure stood in the light. He had red eyes, orange skin, black horns with spikes, a mouth over his face, elf ears, red hair, what seemed to you like birth marks on his face ( ** art/Zalgo-4…** i got all the details bout him only looking at the pic o3o). "W-who are.." you were cut off by many voices.

"I mere human am Zalgo!" the guy shouted with an irritated look on his face. You stood there for a few minutes of silence when another button from your shirt popped and exposed you white laced bra. "AH!" you shouted and covers yourself, as both started to blush the awkward silence was broke with his question: "Would you like to join my group?" You only nodded your head and with that you walked with him to the Creepypasta house.

Since then you lived your life there with everyone. You met new friends and even slowly you formed a crush for your boss.

_~End of Flash back~_

You managed to sew some buttons to the shirt but your mini skirt was still ripped. Zalgo then came to you. "Can i sit next to you?" he asked holding a glass of water in his hand, you only nodded your head and he sat next to you...The awkward silence slowly grew until you asked him:

"So do you like the party?" you looked at him with a soft smile waiting for his answer. "It's coold but I really hoped there would be lemon cake." you remembered that you were the one who ate all the lemon cake and looked down with shame. After a few moments of silence you looked up to say something when you felt a pair of softy lips on yours, you were suprised that it was actually Zalgo who was doing that.

You were suprised but you closed your eyes and kissed back. He pulled you closer holding you by your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck, he smiled into the kiss as he sat you on his lap.

"Best birthday ever." you heard him mumble as he was still kissing you, your face flushed with red as he kissed you deeper. When the part was over you both went to his room, that is when you gave your "present" to him.


End file.
